Field
One or more example embodiments relate to methods, devices and/or computer-readable mediums providing chat services.
Description of the Related Art
As electronic communication technology has advanced, users have become able to perform various functions using devices capable of performing electronic communication. The term “device” refers to a personal computer (PC) or a portable terminal. Such devices are widely available and many users are quite familiar with installing various programs thereon, deleting programs therefrom, and directly accessing communication networks via a wireless Internet.
Such devices are capable of transmitting and receiving data there between via communication networks. Accordingly, chat services through multilateral visual signs have been actively developed and used. Chat services such as these enable transmission and reception of visual signs between devices, and display of the visual signs on the devices.